


A Game of Kisses

by Dream_edge



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Body Paint, Digimon Femslash Week, F/F, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_edge/pseuds/Dream_edge
Summary: Miyako paints Hikari in flowers.





	A Game of Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> For the Digimon Femslash Week prompt: Flowers

The paintbrush swept over her cheek, cold with paint and featherlight against her skin. Hikari couldn’t help but giggle at the feeling. 

Miyako yanked the brush away as soon as she started laughing, huffing at the way Hikari’s whole body jerked with it. “Stop,” Miyako ordered, though there wasn't any heat in the words. She looked amused more than anything.

“I can’t help it,” Hikari said, still laughing. It was currently incredibly difficult not to laugh and impossible not to grin. Especially when Miyako grinned back at her, giddy and lovely even in tattered clothes and hair pulled back in a taut bun. Well, Hikari always thought she looked lovely.

They’d both dressed in their worst clothes, in case any paint dripped or smeared accidentally. It left Miyako in a worn thin shirt and shorts and it was all very… distracting. Hikari wasn’t quite sure where to look: the bare skin of Miyako’s long legs; the dark red of her bra clearly visible through her shirt, bringing attention to the valley of her breasts; even the paint on Miyako’s face kept catching her attention.

Miyako had purple fireworks painted on both her temples, carefully situated to complement the line of her glasses. Rhinestones had been dotted around the lines and they kept drawing her attention. Miyako’s older sister had done them earlier, before Hikari had arrived, so they were long dried.

“We’re gonna be late for the party,” Miyako said, but she still sounded amused. 

“The party’s not for hours.”

“Which is how long this is going to take if you don’t stop moving,” Miyako said, “We’ve still got to do everything else.” 

“It tickles,” Hikari complained, “And its cold.”

“Yes, it's cold, you baby. It’s paint.” Miyako held the paintbrush up, like it was a threat. “Now, what do I have to do to get you to _stay still_?”

Hikari grinned back at her unrepentantly. “Impossible.”

“You’re impossible,” Miyako muttered. She carefully put the paintbrush down the small table next to the bed, next to the bottles of paint and other brushes, then leaned forward and kissed Hikari.

Hikari made a sound of surprise, then kissed back. Miyako gently tilted her chin, angling her head up; she kissed slow, hot, a tease of tongue that made Hikari’s head spin.

When Miyako pulled back, Hikari hung still, breathless, dazed. Miyako didn’t go far, hands settling on Hikari’s shoulders. “How about a deal?” Miyako asked. The fan of her breath over Hikari’s mouth made her heart skip. “You stay nice and still, and I’ll reward you.”

“Oh?” Hikari asked and didn’t even care that it came out airy.

Miyako made an agreeing sound. She pulled away fully, instead reaching for the brush again. Then she got in close, so much closer than she had before; their thighs pressed together, soft, warm skin against hers that briefly stole her attention from Miyako’s face.

When she looked back up, Miyako was smiling a shark’s grin. Miyako kept the brush well away from her skin, instead leaning forward until they were breathing each other’s air again. “Remember,” Miyako breathed, “Don’t move.”

Hikari gulped, couldn’t help it. When Miyako moved the brush in close again, Hikari closed her eyes, curled her hands in the blankets. The first touch of the brush against her cheek was too light, intentionally teasing. Hikari forced down a fidget, another giggle; she just pursed her lips to show she knew Miyako was messing with her.

Miyako’s laugh was soft and close. “Sorry, sorry,” Miyako said. Hikari could imagine the utterly unapologetic grin on her face without having to see it. “I’ll stop.”

The press of the brush was more deliberate this time, curling over her cheek. Despite no longer being teased, Hikari had to fight desperately against the urge to squirm or shiver. She played with the blankets as an outlet instead.

Hikari cracked an eye open, looking over at Miyako. Miyako didn’t even notice, was wholly focused on her work. Her tongue peeked out between her teeth and her eyes were razor sharp behind her glasses. There was a fierce intensity on her face that made a shiver skate up Hikari’s spine. Had to close her eyes again, though she thought she could still feel the burn of Miyako’s attention on her skin. The squirming feeling sank deeper into her stomach; she clenched the sheets between her fingers.

After a bit more work, Miyako drew back to examine it. “Hmm, it’ll do,” Miyako mutered. She sat back down then tapped her fingers under where Hikari could feel the drying paint. “It’ll dry pretty fast, so don’t worry about smearing it.”

“Got it,” she said.

“Good,” Miyako said. She leaned forward again to kiss Hikari, hands falling to brace against Hikari’s thighs. Hikari leaned into it more, head spinning with how close Miyako was, the heat of her.

Miyako pulled back much sooner than Hikari would have preferred. Her hands stayed, nails just scratching against Hikari’s skin. It made lightning skitter up her spine.

“A bit more,” Miyako said, slightly breathless. She coughed and reached for the brush again. “Just stay still for me.”

There was still one hand on her thigh. “Of course.”

Miyako grinned brightly. The hand left Hikari’s thigh, instead holding her chin and tilting her head to the side. Hikari didn’t try to contain her disappointment at the change. Miyako laughed at her, close and soft, brush already moving against her cheek.

Hikari squeezed her eyes shut as the brush moved up towards her temple and began to paint just over one eyebrow. Miyako hummed, low and close, and Hikari could feel the return of all that intensity focusing on her again. Her breathing sped up a little, beyond her control. 

The work wasn’t as hard to handle when it was on her forehead. It didn’t tickle as bad. It allowed her to focus on how close Miyako was, their legs pressed together, Miyako’s fingers still holding her chin.

When Miyako pulled back briefly to redip the brush, Hikari tilted her head so she could brush her lips over Miyako’s fingers. Miyako started, looking over at her in surprise. Then she huffed and gently tapped Hikari’s nose with the but of the brush. “Almost done with the branches,” she promised, “Then I have to do the petals.”

“Okay,” Hikari said and sat still while Miyako finished.

“There,” Miyako said brightly, “Let that dry, then I’ll do the petals.”

Miyako dropped the brush back onto the table then leaned forward and kissed her again. The kiss devolved rapidly into a messy affair, a hot slide of lips and tongue. Hikari collapsed into Miyako, pressing in close until she was almost in her lap.

When Miyako pulled back, she was flushed and breathing heavily. Hikari grinned with a surge of triumph. She slid her hands up under Miyako’s shirt, sprayed them across her back. Took a second to admire the warm, smooth skin beneath her fingers. Miyako made a sound of appreciation, catching her in another kiss.

By the time Hikari pulled back, she was practically panting. 

Miyako leaned forward until her head was resting against Hikari’s shoulder. “I need,” she paused, gulping heavily, “I need to finish.”

Hikari nodded and shuffled back until she was no longer resting on Miyako’s thighs. While Miyako clumsily moved to grab a new brush and the bottle of pink body paint, Hikari focused on breathing deeply and trying to cool down. By the time Miyako was leaning towards her again, Hikari’s heart wasn’t racing anymore.

Miyako lifted her brush again; Hikari couldn’t help but follow the sweep of Miyako’s tongue over her lips. “Don’t move,” Miyako said, then began painting in careful strokes and swirls across her cheek and up her forehead.

Eventually, Miyako pulled back with a wide grin. “There, all done,” she said brightly. She leaned in and kissed the cheek that wasn’t painted, then set the brush down and hopped off the bed. She grabbed a handheld mirror from her dresser and hurried back to the bed. “Here, look, look,” she enthused.

Hikari took the mirror, tilting her face so she could see the paint. Sakura branches in full bloom spread over her cheek, up her temple, and over one eyebrow. “Oh, that looks great,” she enthused, grinning over at Miyako.

Miyako cheered, clapping enthusiastically. “Come on, let’s get dressed, do our hair,” she said, jumping off the bed and attempting to pull Hikari after her.

Hikari stood up, but resisted Miyako attempting to pull her towards the closet. Instead she pulled Miyako into her, pressing another kiss to her lips. Soft, slow, close-mouthed. Then she pulled back and smiled at Miyako’s slightly dazed expression. “Thank you.”

“Any time,” Miyako promised.


End file.
